Sasuke's Style
by allihyun
Summary: DRABBLE. AU. Kumpulan fict krik-krik ala Sasuke fashion style. 1 V-Neck : Sasuke,You're so Gay! / Narsism Sasuke. OOCness. DLDR. Review? n.n


Holaaa halooo !^^

Lagi-lagi muncul dengan fict pendek yah eheheheh. Tetiba terlintas ide "gimana kalo Sasuke pake V-neck yak? Ato pake blangkon? Ato pake jas ngejreng? Ato pake aksesories ala boyband?" wkwkw dan tadaaaa! Jadilah mencoba membuat drabble gak bermula dan gak berujung ini \(^O^) \(== "). Drabble ini sengaja dibikin kalo saya lagi punya ide aneh2 soal kostum (?) Sasuke. Abis suka gemes juga sih sama selera fashion-nya Sasuke yang dibikin MK-chan (?) ==". Yah, semoga semuanya yang baca suka yak. Jangan lupa ripiuu hihi

**Enjoy** minna ! ^^

**allihyun**_ presents_

**Sasuke's Style**

_a Sasusaku fanfiction_

**AU. OOC. Gaje. Abal. Alur gak jelas. Tema pasaran. Diksi monoton. Minim dialog. Typo(s). pendek (ofc! XD). Aneh. Tak bermula da tak berujung (?). Dan segala hal-hal hina lainnya. I've warned you before! DLDR!**

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

**.**

**.**

**.**

**V-neck**

_**(You're So GAY!)**_

Uchiha Sasuke. Siapa yang tidak mengenal nama itu? Hah, tentu saja semua orang juga tahu siapa dia yang adalah aku. Bingung? Hell yeah aku adalah Sasuke. Orang cool dengan segala ke-_cool_-annya. Benci berisik. Tidak banyak omong. Tidak suka tempat ramai-

-but, here I am!

Uchiha Sasuke yang tidak suka tempat ramai sekarang berada di mall dan di tengah kerumunan gadis-gadis remaja seumurannya yang sibuk berteriak kyaaa-kyaaa-kyaaa ketika membuka lembar demi lembar majalah bercover artis Korea. Errr, kalian salah jika sebelumnya mengira mereka ber-kyaa-kyaa-kyaa gara-gara aku. Walaupun memang biasanya begitu. _**Ehm.**_

Kenapa aku bisa berada di tempat seperti ini? Salahkan gadis berkepala pink di sampingku yang sedang sibuk ber-kyaa-kyaa-kyaa juga ini. Dia menipuku dengan alasan mau mentraktirku makan sebagai peringatan tiga bulan jadian kami. Ehm, untuk info ehmakuehmsudahehmtidaksingle lagiehm. But see? Begitu melihat counter majalah dia langsung melupakan segala hal tentang traktir-mentraktir sama sekali.

"Saku-"

"Kyaaaa! Sasukeee! Omonaaa~ **EXO*** benar-benar alien ! tidak ada yang jelek! Mereka tampan-tampan semua! Kyaaaaa!"

Ini sudah kesekian kali Sakura meneriakkan nama boyband yang sama setiap membuka lembar per lembar halaman majalah itu. Aku memutar mataku bosan. Apa sih bagusnya? Hanya sekumpulan pria yang suka berjoget-joget sambil menyanyi dan suka melakukan hal-hal kecewek-cewekan seperti _**bbuing bbuing**_*. Jangan heran aku bisa tahu hal-hal feminim seperti itu, tentu saja gara-gara cewek pinky ini.

"Lihat ! lihat! Dia tampan sekali kan? lebih tampan darimu Sasuke-kun! Kyaaa, jarang-jarang ada orang tampan melebihi dirimu!"

Krik.

Apa itu tadi? Dia itu mau memujiku atau apa hah?

"Jelas-jelas aku lebih tampan!"

"**Nani***? Huh narsis week. Kris seribu kali lebih tampan darimu tahu!lihat lihat badannya atletis, tatapannya tajam, dan kyaaa bibirnya sexy! He's so damn georgeous!"

_Right! He's so damn gay! _

Aku mengernyit tidak suka pada gambar laki-laki bertubuh jangkung dengan pose sedang merangkul cewek cantik yang sepertinya sedang menatapku mengejek itu. Huh, sok keren.

"Hn, cewek yang sedang disampingnya itu juga lebih cantik darimu, jidat!"

Sakura memandangku takjub—setengah kesal juga kurasa,

"Hei bodoh! Lihat baik-baik, matamu sudah tidak normal yah. Atau jangan-jangan kau mulai suka laki-laki?"

_Dia ngomong apa sih?_

"Dia itu cowok Sasuke! Laki-laki! Namanya Luhan kalau kau begitu kepengennya tahu nama 'cewek cantik'mu itu!" tandas Sakura sambil kemudian terkikik geli.

WHAT THE?

Krik.

Sial. Dia menertawakanku. Dunia benar-benar akan kiamat dalam waktu dekat. Bagaimana mungkin ada cowok secantik itu. Oh and see? Bahkan aku mengakuinya cantik!

"Really gay!"

"Shut up! Bedakan antara gay dengan cantik Sasuke. Mereka itu indah, cantik, elegan dan berkelas. Bukan gay!"

Sekali lagi aku memutar mata bosan. Terserah apa kata si pinky ini, dia tidak akan pernah mau mengalah kalau berdebat tentang yang satu itu, yang jelas sekarang aku lapar!

"Sakura, aku lapar!"

"Kau duluan saja, aku masih ingin melihat-lihat! Kyaaaa~ KAI SO SEXYY!"

Oh oke. Lupakan gadis pinky ini. Dia sedang ada di dunia alien-nya dan perutku sudah berteriak-teriak minta diisi. Lebih baik aku cari makan dulu.

Akhirnya aku benar-benar berjalan-jalan sendiri tanpa ditemani Sakura. Si pinky satu itu benar-benar tidak bisa diganggu bahkan walaupun sudah kutawarkan traktiran es krim chocolate strawberry kesukaannya. Dasar _Korean-freak_.

Setelah berputar-putar lumayan lama akhirnya aku sampai juga di foodcourt. Perutku sudah berteriak-teriak minta diisi. Oke. Sabarlah sedikit perut. Namun sebelum aku benar-benar melangkah ke foodcourt tiba-tiba pandanganku tertumbuk pada sebuah kaos yang dipajang di etalase sebuah butik. Cuma kaos hitam biasa warna hitam, hanya saja bagian lehernya beraksen V-neck. Hal itu mengingatkanku pada artis korea yang suka ditonton si pinky itu.

-dan tiba-tiba sebuah ide cemerlang melintas di kepalaku.

_Sakura sebentar lagi kau akan mengakui siapa yang lebih tampan dari siapa. Haha._

.

.

.

Dengan langkah pasti aku berjalan kembali ke counter majalah tempat Sakura sibuk ber-kyaaa-kyaaa tadi. Masa bodoh degan lapar, perutku sudah tidak terlalu berisik lagi. Yang penting sekarang adalah memperlihatkan pada Sakura siapa yang lebih tampan. Fufufu,lihat saja bahkan beberapa tatapan memuja sudah bisa kurasakan menembus tulangku ketika sedang berjalan. Tua, muda, cewek, cowok-

-eh, cowok? Hiii.

Aku sedikit bergidik ngeri ketika seorang cowok berpiercing banyak melihatku sambil menjilat bibir. Demi apapun untung aku masih normal. Hah, lupakan! Yang penting Sakura harus melihatku!

Diiringi dengan tatapan memuja dari berbagai pasang mata akhirnya aku sampai juga di tempat Sakura. Gadis pinky itu masih sibuk dengan dunia alien-nya ternyata. Pelan aku menepuk bahunya. Tapi gadis itu tidak bergeming bahkan mengangkat-angkat sebelah bahunya tanda tanganku harus menyingkir.

"Sakura,"

"Hn, aku sedang sibuk Sasuke! Kau makan saja duluan! Kyaaa omoo Sehuniee!"

"Hei, lihatlah kemari sebentar!"

"Apa sih Sasuke, aku sedang si-"

Dan kali ini gadis pinky itu menganga melihatku. Reaksinya seperti dugaanku. Mata hijaunya yang berkilau itu membulat sempurna ketika melihatku sekarang yang tengah memakai kaos hitam model v-neck. Sebentar lagi pasti dia kehabisan nafas dan memintaku menciumnya. Haha. Ehm, my pervert think.

"Ugh, Sa-sa.."

Hm,see? Dia bahkan terbata-bata sekarang. Pasti dia kesusahan untuk mengungkapkan satu per satu kalimat pujian yang akan meluncur dari bibirnya. _Sasuke, you're so damn handsome ever after!_

"Sa-sasuke.."

"Hn?" tantangku dengan senyum menggoda.

"YOU'RE LOOK SO DAMN GAY! KYAAAA!"

Krik.

Krik.

**WHAT THE FUCK?!**

**================== FIN =========================**

**Story only : 826word**

**EXO : **boyband Korea bikinan SMEnt

**Bbuing bbuing : **biasanya artis korea bikin gerakan mirip boo beep-boo beep nya t-ara kalo missal disuruh aegyo

**Nani : **apa?

Sasuke jadi narsis yak dan berakhir dengan gajenya ! =="

Kerasa gak humornya? Enggak yah *pundung* padahal tadi di bayangan bisa pas gitu. Tapi pas ditulis krik-krik jadinya haha, mbeleber gitu. Dan lebih dari 500 word. Kyaaaaa drabble gagal ! T_T

Oyaaaa kata-kata yang Sasuke ngata-ngatain artis Korea itu gay gak serius loh yaa. Saya sendiri juga Kpopers kok haha *gaknanya. Ada yang kopers juga? Itu cuma buat becandaan aja, kadang saya juga sering ngatain bias saya gay /**dor.**

Okee. **Mind to review?**

**Sankyuuuuuuu =^^=**

**inmygreenroom. 09:06**

**-allihyun**


End file.
